At his Apartment
by RileySturleson
Summary: Just some mindless Shizaya smut CONTAINS: BOYxBOY, matura language, mature content rated M for a reason ;)


"Stupid Monster." I mumbled, sitting up from where i landed.

In an instant, the blonde haired bartender was upon me, picking me up by the collar of my shirt. I reached up and tried to pry his fingers open. He grinned, turning around and pushing me up against the wall.

"What the hell did you say?" He growled.

"I said, Stupid Monster!" I yelled, spitting in his face.

He frowned and dropped me to the floor. I stood up, brushed of my jacket and glared at him. I tried to walk around him, but was once again shoved up against the wall. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them by my side. He grinned and kissed me.

I gasped, allowing him access to my mouth. He bit my bottom lip, causing me to open my mouth more.

His tongue pushed against mine, filling my mouth with an intriguing taste that i had never tasted before. I

It was intoxicating.

Without thinking, i kissed him back, my tongue battling with his. He moved his knee and pressed it to my crotch, grinding against it. I moaned, feeling my lower area heat up.

He broke the kiss, leaving both of us gasping for air.

"What the hell, Shizu-chan?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

Shizuo turned his head towards the opening of the alleyway, his eyes darting around. I continued to stare at him. Without warning, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the open street. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. I was drug along.

He pulled me about a block until i managed to unclasp his fingers.

"Where the hell are we going, stupid monster!? What the fuck is going on!?" I yelled.

"Just come on, stupid flea!" He yelled, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder.

I struggled to get free, but he held on tight, carrying me down the residential street. He stopped in front of an old apartment complex.

Using the hand that wasn't holding me, he opened the door. I gave up struggling and crossed my arms.

He pushed the button on the elevator, and the doors swung open.

Once inside, he set me down.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"In an elevator, idiot."

I glared at him, "I mean-"

He cut me off, "I know where you mean. This is my apartment."

My eyes widened. '_Shizu-chan's apartment? What could he want with me there?'_

All of a sudden, he shoved me against the elevator wall, just as he had done in the alley.

He nipped

at my ear and whispered, "Want to know why i brought you here? I am going to fuck you."

I blushed and tried to push him away. He stood solid, pressing me harder to the wall.

I frowned, "What makes you think that i will allow you to do that?"

He grinned. The doors swung open and he drug me out of the elevator and down the hall, stopping at an unmarked door. With a click, he opened the door, dragging me inside.

The apartment was dull, normal furniture and white walls. Shizuo locked the doors and drug me to his bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, he threw me on the bed.

I tried to sit up, but he pinned me down with his legs. I glared up at him.

"Let me go." I said angrily.

He grinned and untied his bow tie, "Make me." He pulled at my jacket, forcing me to take it off. I did so reluctantly.

I blushed, my cock hardening at the sight of him on top of me.

He leaned down and kissed me, his tongue trailing along my lips, wanting full access. I sighed and opened them. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, giving into the pure lust that i felt.

He once again ground his knee against my crotch. I moaned and wound my fingers through his blonde locks. He grinned and bit my bottom lip, drawing blood. I gasped and dug my nails into his scalp.

He flinched and I glared at him.

He chuckled and kissed my neck, biting along my collar bone. I bucked my hips against his leg, gaining friction. He pushed down on my shoulders, pinning me to the bed harder. I flinched against the pain.

I gasped, closing my eyes, "Shi... zu...chan..."

I arched my back and released my load into my jeans, soaking through my thin boxers and the dark fabric of my pants.

Shizuo leaned back, "I haven't even touched you and you already came."

I glared at him. He smirked and picked up his bowtie from where it had fallen on the bed. He pulled it tight in his hands.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He took my wrists in his hands and wrapped the thing fabric around them, looping the string around the headboard. He tied it tight.

"Try to get out." He said.

I pulled on my hands, attempting to weasel out of the bondage.

I couldn't. When he saw this, he grinned and kissed me again.

I felt his hands run up my shirt, stopping at my nipples. His mouth left mine and i whined. He chuckled and lifted my shirt up, leaning down to lick the tips of my nipples. I moaned and arched my back, moving into him.

He bit down hard, causing me to jump.

I heard him laugh, "You know i could kill you at any moment if i truly wanted to."

I looked down at him and met his eyes, "Then why don't you?"

He tilted his head and set his chin on my rib cage, "Because i don't want to."

He chuckled and undid my jeans, pulling them down to my ankles, stopping to take off my shoes before he took them completely off and tossed them across the room. I blushed and moved my thighs to cover up my cock, which was already hard again. He grinned and spread my legs, causing me to blush even brighter.

"Don't try to hide, little flea" He said, his voice deep in my ear.

I looked down on him as he flicked his tongue out, lightly touching the tip of my throbbing member. I shuddered. He grinned and took my shaft in his hand, pumping up and down. I moaned and wiggled beneath him. He licked up my shaft, all the while his eyes staring up at me. i blushed and closed my own eyes, biting my already bleeding lip.

I felt him take my cock in his mouth, thrusting it in and out, hitting the back of his throat.

I blushed, "Ah!"

He bit down around the head, softly but hard enough to send a pleasurable jolt through my body.

I gasped and came, filling his mouth.

He leaned back, coughing, "God damn it, warn me."

I blushed and he licked his fingers, swallowing the bit of cum that covered them.

He grinned and leaned towards me, "I want to fuck you, Izaya-kun."

I grinned down at him, "Then go ahead."

He smirked and kissed me, fumbling to unclasp his belt.

He pulled out his cock, and i had to suppress a gasp. He was **HUGE**.

He grinned and tilted his head, "Like?"

I blushed, "Just fuck me already."

He licked his fingers, covering them with his spit, then he poked at my entrance.

I gasped as he slid in his fingers, stretching me out. He thrust then in and out, scissoring the opening.

Then he removed them. I whined, wanting him to continue.

He spit on his hand and rubbed his massive dick, coating the hard member in a layer of 'lube'.

Once it was covered, he positioned himself at my asshole.

I screamed out as he thrust inside of me.

He didn't give me a chance to get used to the new addition before he was thrusting in and out.

I moaned and clawed at my bondage, rocking my hips with him. He kissed my chest, biting along my ribs.

I cried out in both pain and pleasure, every nerve in my body craving more.

He hit my prostate, causing me to gasp out and arch my back, sending my third load of cum shooting onto my stomach.

Shizuo chuckled and continued to hit that spot.

I moaned out his name, my breath ragged and my heart beting in my ears.

At that moment all i knew was Shizuo. My whole world was Shizuo. My body wanted Shizuo. I wanted Shizuo.

At that moment i had forgotten everything but his name, and i called out to him, begging for more,

wanting him to touch me all over.

He thrust in and out, moaning himself, scratching at my skin, drawing blood here and there.

"C-cut me loose, Shizuo." I said breathlessly.

Without pulling out of me, he reached into his pocket and produced a knife. He cut at my restraints, freeing my wrists.

I wrapped my arms around his and thrust myself onto him, craving more friction.

I kicked my foot on the bed and pushed him up into a sitting position, straddling him and riding him. He moaned and clawed at my collar bone. I placed my hands on his shoulders and rolled my hips, making his cock hit my prostate with every movement.

Shizuo kissed my neck, biting down.

"God fuck! Izaya!" Shizuo screamed, tossing his head back and closing his eyes tight as he released his own load inside of me, filling me to the brink with his warm seed.

I stopped moving, laying my forehead on his chest and catching my breath. He fell back onto his back, causing me to fall on top of him.

I lay there on his chest, listening to him breath.

"w-what brought this on, Shizu-chan?" I asked after awhile of nothing but silence. I looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

He smiled, "Stupid, flea. I was tired of fighting my attraction to you."

I sat up, tilting my head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that i was tired of denying my feelings."

I rolled over so that i was laying next to him, "What feelings?"

"My feelings of love and lust. That is why i fight you, yah know. Cause i don't want to admit how attracted to you i am."

I stared at him, my eyes not leaving his, "So you love me?"

He grinned nervously, "Yeah. I guess i do."

I laughed, "Stupid, monster."

He sat up and glared at me, "Don't make fun of me,flea. I might just actually kill you."

I smirked, "Then who would you have to love you back?"

His eyes filled with confusion, "What?"

I laughed and kissed his cheek, "I love you too, Shizu-chan."


End file.
